After 12, Before 6
by QuirkedOnce
Summary: Bobby Roode and James Storm are put together for the 1st time.  How will they adjust to new partners?  M/M Slash, one shot


As usual, the bar was packed. Wrestlers, fans, random tourists, barflies, and beachgoers all stood side to side and hip to hip. A cloud of cigarette smoke loomed over their heads and cut the harsh glare of the cheap lights. It was like this every night. The cases of beer goggles in this bar were legendary.

James Storm was slowly making his way through the crowd towards the tables in the back. It took a long time for him since half the people were calling his name, clapping him on the back, slapping his ass, or grabbing him around the neck. He had a smile and a couple of words for everyone, even though he wasn't in the best of moods. A musty bearded guy who smelled like four day old cheese shook his hand and whispered something inaudible in his ear, and James's eyes started watering. He took that as his cue to wiggle out of the crowd a little faster. He squeezed between two women and came out with a pop, and checked the tables to see where he could sit and nurse a beer or two. To his surprise, Bobby Roode was sitting at a table by himself looking put out; apparently, the news they had both gotten had inspired the same thought in their heads. James walked over and put his beer down. Without even turning his head in his direction, Bobby said, "Sorry, this table is taken."

"No room for your new tag team partner?" asked James. Bobby's eyes flashed over to him briefly, and he shrugged and shifted slightly to allow James to pull out the chair. "That's more like it," James said as he sat down. "If we're going to be teaming together, we might as well drink together."

"I guess so," Bobby said, a resigned flatness in his voice. He raised his beer and took a long swallow.

"Is this your first one?"

"Yes."

"Good, that means I don't have to do any catching up."

"You'll probably beat me. I don't have the cast iron liver you do."

"You'll toughen up. Don't worry about it."

"To tell the truth," Bobby said, "I'm a little afraid for my liver now."

James laughed and corralled a waitress for more beer. "Relax, Bobby, it won't kill you to loosen up and have some fun with me. After all, we're stuck together for a while."

"Yeah," Bobby sighed, eyeing the waitress as she brought over a pitcher. "Might as well try to find the silver lining."

"Hey, hold on now," James said. "It's not that bad. I got a lot of shine off AMW."

"You're not worried that you're always going to be pegged as a tag team guy?"

"Of course it bums me out a little bit, especially because I want to be the guy, you know, but I'm not going to trip over it. It is what it is. As long as I'm getting paid, and they are chanting my name every night, I'm good."

"I hear you. I'm just a little mad, maybe. I spent a whole year working with my friend, and they tell me I'm not getting over no matter what I do."

"I thought you were over."

"Thanks, man."

"I love it when people thank me for telling the truth."

Bobby smiled and refilled his glass. "Should happen more often."

"Yep. Now let's see how fast you can empty that glass. We got some damage to do."

Both of them proceeded to put some serious hurt on the bar. Two pitchers went down in quick succession, and by the end of the night, they were stumbling out of the bar to their hotel down the street, their arms slung around each other. They made their way up to James' room and collapsed. Bobby thought about going back to his room down the hall, but once he hit the bed his head started swimming and he decided to table the motion. James was curled up next to him trying to take his boots off. He managed to get one off and then put his head on Bobby's back.

"What're you doing?" asked Bobby.

"Resting. Shit is hard."

"Only because you're completely drunk."

"Look who's talking. This ain't even your room."

"I know I need to get up. I'm working on it."

"I'm not pushing you out. I need a pillow. You're kinda lumpy but you'll do."

Bobby smiled into the comforter. "You're a card."

"Wish I was a card with no boots on."

"You're halfway there."

"Yeah. Alright." James raised himself with a jerk and took his other boot off. He laid back down on Bobby's back and threw an arm casually across his waist. "There. You happy?"

"Sure. You comfy?"

"Yeah, I'm chilling now." James pulled himself a little closer.

"Don't fall asleep on my back though, I toss and turn."

"It's cool man, I'm probably going to roll over in a minute. I need to take my shirt off. I can't sleep in a shirt."

"Me neither."

James rolled off onto his back and made clumsy swipes at his shirt. Bobby chuckled a little bit. He reached an arm out and put his hand on James' stomach, his fingers fumbling up the bottom of James' t-shirt an inch or two.

"Bobby," James said, "do you think you're helping me or something?"

"...yes? I thought?"

"It's more like you're tickling me."

With a mischievous grin, Bobby pulled up James' shirt to his chest and tickled his stomach. James laughed and slapped his hands away. Bobby put his hand back on James' stomach and slid it down to his hip, just above his belt. They lay together for a while, not moving. James reached up and toyed with Bobby's curls. Bobby inched a little closer and pressed his face into the other man's neck. His hand moved slowly to James' belt buckle and he started working it open.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"You going to take your shirt off or what?"

"Mmm. Yeah. Give me a second." Bobby sat up and pulled his shirt off, then took his shoes off quickly and let them drop to the side of the bed. They both unbuckled their pants and pushed them off. Bobby lay back on top of James, one leg sliding between his, one hand on his chest. James stroked the skin on Bobby's thigh, and his crotch began to heat. He sighed into the soft, strong heat of James' neck and James' hand began to wander upwards, his fingers crossing the sensual sands of Bobby's skin and igniting him inch by inch. James began to caress Bobby's taut ass and Bobby moaned. He kissed James's neck once, twice, kissed his chin, and then their lips met, strong, fiercely. Bobby shifted himself to take full advantage of James' mouth, and James kissed him back with equal passion, his hands steady caressing Bobby's sculpted butt. James opened his mouth and slid his tongue into Bobby's hot mouth, his erection going from 1 to 10 in seconds. He could feel Bobby equally excited against him, and he pushed Bobby's briefs down to feel more of him, more, more, more.

Bobby sank his hands into James' long wavy hair and held on as they explored each other's mouths with their tongues. James was so sexy, so hot, so delicious and manly that he couldn't get enough. He rubbed his hips against James and felt James arch up in response. Bobby glided his hand down James' body, stopping briefly to fondle James' nipple, to tease his navel, and then he had a handful of James' cock. His eyes widened. That was way more than a handful. He broke the kiss to look down at James' dick, which was huge and rigid in his hand, already dripping with fluid. "Damn," Bobby said, "you really are big. Is that how they make you down there in Tennessee?"

"That's how they made me," said James, smiling, "I don't know about anybody else. Go on and get you some of that big country dick."

"My pleasure," Bobby said. He went on his knees eagerly and flicked out his tongue to taste the wetness oozing from James' dick. James sighed with pleasure at the touch. Bobby's icy blue eyes locked with James' emerald green ones as he languidly slurped James' cock into his mouth and eased downward, slowly, slowly, until his lips grazed the tuft of hair at the bottom. James closed his eyes and licked his lips, arching just a little bit. Bobby raised his head, his cheeks hollowing out, and then dipped again, his tongue working in earnest. He went back up and down, his ponytail bouncing as he sucked James hard and fast. James grabbed the comforter in a fist and sighed, his brain spinning.

"Yeah, Bobby, take all of that...damn...oh, fuck..."

Bobby kept going. He started caressing James' balls with one hand while pumping him with the other, and paused for a bit to take each one of them into his mouth, rolling them around with his tongue. He took James back into his mouth and the heat of it made James arch up again. Bobby's mouth slid up and down James' dick, furiously now, then slow again, his tongue paying close attention to the tender spot right below the head. After another minute, Bobby stopped and began licking James' dick up and down, and James took that opening to tell Bobby what he wanted next.

"Hey. Stop for a minute. I want to get the lube out of my suitcase."

Bobby sat back on his heels, but not before giving James' balls one last fondle. James breathed hard as he got up, and Bobby watched him as he bent over to dig out a fairly big bottle from his inner suitcase pocket. James turned around with enormous desire written in every inch of his face. "Lie down," he ordered, and Bobby did so, stroking himself. James walked slowly back to the bed and dropped the lube next to Bobby's side. He took hold of Bobby's cock and began to massage him. Their eyes locked again, and James knelt between Bobby's legs and licked his dick like it was an ice cream cone in the heat of summer. His other hand opened the bottle with a practiced flick. James took Bobby's dick inside his mouth and he slid down on it, savoring the feel and the thickness. While he was sucking Bobby off, he lubed his fingers up and Bobby raised his legs up in anticipation. James spread Bobby's cheeks open, never missing a beat with his mouth, and rubbed his fingers around Bobby's tight little hole. Bobby moaned. James positioned his middle finger and slid inside. Bobby's body tightened all over with the ecstasy of it, and he cried out. James took this as a sign to go faster. His mouth was wet, stretching and sucking hard on Bobby's dick, and his finger kept thrusting in and out of Bobby, opening him up, exciting him beyond all measure Soon Bobby could take no more and begged James to fuck him, to fuck him hard. James raised his head and gave Bobby's dick one quick kiss, then grabbed the bottle and prepared himself. He rubbed a little more lube on Bobby's hole and Bobby shivered a tiny bit.

"Ready?" James asked.

"Hell yeah." Bobby wrapped his legs around James' waist as James held him open. He pushed inside Bobby and Bobby's ass welcomed him like a long lost friend. It didn't take long at all for James to be fully inside him, and both of them closed their eyes, taking a moment to let the sensations crest. James laid on top of Bobby and kissed him deeply, their tongues moving as one. James started rocking his hips back and forth and felt Bobby shiver under him again. He went a little faster, fucking Bobby hard now, and Bobby took it all. Their toned stomachs brushed each other over and over again. Bobby threw his head back and cried out with each thrust. "Oh FUCK yeah, James, fuck me, yes, that's how I want it, fuck yes don't stop"

James whispered in Bobby's ear, "you like that big country dick, huh?"

"oh fuck yes, I love it, fuck me harder!"

James slammed into Bobby faster and faster, steadying himself by grabbing onto Bobby's waist. They kissed again, passion making their mouths sloppy. Bobby's legs were gripping James tight, but they could not compare to the tight wetness inside him. James moaned, "fuck Bobby, you're so right, fucking shit." Bobby captured his mouth again and they kissed each other hard. James propped himself on one elbow, keeping his hand on Bobby's waist as he plunged in and out of his delectable ass. Bobby's hand wandered down to his cock and he started jerking himself off, and James watched, licking his lips. The cheap motel headboard banged hard against the wall with the force of their fucking. James felt himself tighten up and he knew he was going to come soon. He laid down on top of Bobby again, leaving him a little room to keep jerking himself off, and moaned, "I'm going to come, Bobby, fuck, I'm going to come all up in that ass, fuck, here I go" and his orgasm hit him like a rampaging truck. His whole body felt like it was folding on itself and he almost bit Bobby's earlobe. Bobby felt James' come shoot deep inside him; he spasmed underneath him and James, shockingly, had a second, weaker orgasm follow on the heels of the first one. His eyes slammed shut and watered as all the strength went out of him and he slumped onto Bobby full length.

"Fuck" was all he could manage to say. His mind was a blank. After a few seconds he pulled out of Bobby and rolled over to one side to help Bobby finish himself off. Bobby's hand was a blur and his face was pinched closed. James dragged himself downward and put his mouth around the head of Bobby's cock; a few seconds of sucking and Bobby was saying something and a mouthful of juice shot into James' mouth. He swallowed and pulled himself off Bobby with an audible pop.

"Damn." Bobby said. James straightened out and laid his head on Bobby's sweat soaked chest. Bobby stroked his hair. They lay quietly together for a while until Bobby broke the silence.

"Well, this is going to make teaming with you a lot of fun."

"For real. I mean, it would have been fun anyway, but yeah, I know what you mean. Always good to have some sweet ass on the tour."

"Oh, listen to you. Maybe I'll get in your ass on the tour, what do you think of that?"

"Sounds good to me, I'd like to see how you city boys work it."

"Oh, I'll show you. Wait and see." Bobby tugged James' hair playfully.

"Watch it now. Grabbing my hair gets me going."

"I'll write that down for future reference."

"You do that. Now shut up and let me get some sleep."

"Fine, fine. Night, James."

James kissed Bobby once more. "Night, Bobby."


End file.
